Marth (SSB. Amplified)
Marth is a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Fire Emblem series. He debuted in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Lucina is a character swap for Marth in this installment of Smash. He gains an English voice by Yuri Lowenthal. His Japanese voice reprises his role. Lucina gets Alexis Tipton as an English voiceover, while Kozaki Yusuke reprises her role from Heroes. Moveset Marth still has his sweetspot at his sword's tip. He plays just like he did in previous Smash installments. Ground Attacks: Jab: Side Tilt: Up Tilt: Sends a swipe upward. Down Tilt: Pokes forward. Side Smash: Uses an overhead slash Up Smash: Raises the Falchion pointing straight up. Down Smash: Slash forward and back Dash Attack: a horizontal slash. Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Air Attacks: Neutral: Does two horizontal slices. Forward Air: Swipes forward overhead. Back Air: Slashes behind. Down Air: Swipes downward. Up Air: Throws: Pummel: Kicks foes with one knee. Foward: Charges foe with arm holding the sword. Back: Down: Tosses foe downward. Up: Tosses foe upward. Animations: Crawl: No Wall Jump/Cling: Neither Tethering: No Standing Still: Idle: Closes eyes and holds sword close to the face Idle 2: Looks at a closed hand and closes eyes Entry: Gets teleported into the arena. Special Animations: Up Taunt (Marth): Raises his sword high. Up Taunt (Lucina): Side Taunt (Marth): Points his sword forward, says "Get ready" in a threatening manner Side Taunt (Lucina): Down Taunt (Marth): Holds sword up than returns his sword to its standing position, saying "Everyone, watch over me." Down Taunt (Lucina): Victory Animation (Marth): Marth lands and does two slashes, then poses in his Counter stance. He says "I have won this day." Victory Animation (Lucina): Lucina swipes her Falchion twice and poses in Counter stance. She says "You won't beat me like that." If Lucina defeats Marth, she respectfully says instead "Thanks for the duel, Hero-King." Victory Animation 2 (Marth): Marth sheaths his Falchion and poses. He says "I made it out alive." Victory Animation 2 (Lucina): Dons her mask and sheaths her sword. She says "The future can be changed." Victory Animation 3 (Marth): Marth twirls in a circle before pointing it towards the ground. He says "I won't lose so easily." Victory Animation 3 (Lucina): Lucina holds her sword close to face and then slashes once. She says "Father, I won." If Ike was defeated, she says "You're pretty good, Radiant Hero!" Special Team Victory (Lucina/Robin): Lucina readies her sword as Robin readies the bronze sword and tome. Lucina says "Robin, we won!" and Robin replies "Don't let your guard down, yet!" Special Team Victory (Marth/Robin): Special Team Victory (Lucina/Marth): Lucina and Marth raise their Falchions perpendicular, then sheathes them. Lucina says "I'm honored to fight alongside you, Hero-King." Marth, being humble, replies "It's nothing, you did well." Trophy info Marth: Marth, prince of Altea and later future king of a united Archanea. Marth is considered a descendant of Anri, but is actually descended from Anri's younger brother. Wielding the legendary Falchion, he went on to defeat the malevolent dragon Medeus twice. Marth is a kind hearted person and very trusting to a fault. His legacy as the "Hero King" passed down through the ages after Medeus's permanent fall. As for Marth himself, he ruled Archanea for the rest his days with Caeda at his side. Marth (Alt): Marth's Shield Breaker works like it does in the name. A full charge will leave an shield broken instantly unless guarded with a perfect shield. Dancing Blade starts out with a slash, but the next three slashes can be changed with directional inputs. Plan these slashes wisely. Dolphin Slash does a quick upward slash that has a small horizontal distance. Counter works like it says in the name. Marth readies his blade and reacts with a powerful slash if he gets hit. Counter doesn't work against throws. Lucina: Lucina, princess of Ylisse and daughter of Chrom. Lucina travelled to the past to change her grim future she hails. Initially donning a mask and going by the name of "Marth" to hide her identity, she fights alongside of her father's younger self and Robin to save the world. Chrom of her timeline is the one who taught her to fight. If she can't fix her timeline, at least she can make the one she traveled to a more comfortable outcome for her counterpart's sake. I hear she is not the greatest person to joke with. Critical Hit: Marth (or Lucina) makes a fast dash foward delivering a powerful sword slash that sends foes flying. There no visual difference between the two characters' take on this. Their respective Falchions are raised high before making the fast dash. Be careful, this isn't a good idea if you activate this off of the screen or you might self-destruct. The dash can be halted by pressing the special button or obviously connecting to an enemy. I think the extra power comes not just a critical shot, but Naga's blessing as an addition. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Phoenix Wright's "evidence" against Marth and Lucina are Lucina's copying Marth with the mask and their Falchions being different. *Kirby gains Marth's hair regardless if Marth or Lucina is fighting. Kirby gains Shield Breaker as a Copy Ability. *Marth's victory theme is a new mix of the Fire Emblem theme. *Lucina's victory theme is a remix of Duty (Ablaze) within 8 seconds. Trivia *Lucina's palettes refer to her possible mothers. *Either Robin will say the same team victory dialogue, regardless of which one teams up. *The Dragon Quest Cosplay (or X-Over) outfits for Marth and Lucina aren't coincidential. Marth is Lucina's ancestor in the same way as the Dragon Quest IV Hero is Bianca's ancestor. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters